Sweet as CAke
by LoveMaow
Summary: ok so A Raito and L lemon fan fic! with a touch of misa! i wrote it for a friend and she loved it so much, i thought i'd put it up! so yeah.. Ok I reentered the chapter and now it should be easyer to read


'L? Where is the soap?' Raito poked his head out of the shower to see a depressed L on the toilet. 'What's up?' L looked up and shook his head, his face now away from Raito. L was pouting, but Raito had no idea why. 'Let's go for cake.' Raito said as he stepped out of the shower.

L looked at Raito, the water made him glisten. It stayed on his skin, not wanting to let go. L wanted to be the water, to be able to stick the skin of the man who he had once thought to be Kira. Raito raised his eyebrows in question as L looked over his body, his eyes trying to eat him. 'Still up for cake or do you want something more?' L's face got red. '

I want cake… and something more.' his last bit came out as a whisper, but Raito knew. Raito pulled on his shirt and said, 'Let's go get some, then.' L followed Raito. His heart raced. How could a detective like him be acting like this? 'Are you coming?' Raito asked, looking back at his friend. L looked up and noticed there had grown apart.

L scuffled forward and stepped up next to Raito. Raito brought his hand up and ruffled L's hair. The man who never slept, and was messy, had hair that felt like silk. Go figure. Raito sighed as he let his hand hang at his side. "Love Biscuits" A sign read as both Raito and L walked in to the café.

They sat in the same place as they had before, when L thought Raito was Kira. Raito licked his lips. L sat in his normal way and started on the cake. He ate it fast and messy. Raito watched, and felt aroused. L looked at Raito. His cake was still intact. L's, on the other hand, was demolished. Raito watched L with no expression on his face.

L looked at Raito. 'What?', He asked. Raito leaned forwards until he was an inch away from his face. L didn't move, or even breath, for that matter. 'There is cake on your cheek,' Raito whispered. As soon a he finished his sentence he leaned forward and licked the whipped cream off of L's face.

L blushed. "Why was Raito acting so strange? And why was he enjoying it?" L thought. Raito stood up and gave money to the waitress. She smiled and flirted with Raito, but was ignored. Raito's true attention was on L. 'Let's go back now.'

L did just as Raito said. They walked back to the building. His hands were shaking. Why was he nervous? Raito walked into the room, 'Take off your clothes.' L looked at Raito and in shock. Was he serious? He wanted to act normal, but he just couldn't.

The thought of Raito's hot, naked body was too much for him. He pulled off his shirt and unzipped his pants. Raito smiled at the sight of L's cake boxers. Raito pulled off his shirt, and let his pants drop. Raito walked foreword and stroked L's face. L tried to hold it in but a gasp escaped his lips. Raito looked at the lips that seemed sugar coated.

Raito leaned foreword and kissed L. L felt the pressure and then let Raito enter his mouth. His tongue tingled as Raito kissed him. L felt Raito's steady breath. Raito looked at L and said, 'I need you.' L felt as Raito slipped his hand up the front of his chest. Raito skin was like soft ivory, smooth and soft. L's pale white skin seemed eerie in the light of the room.

'One second.' L got up and closed the laptop that connected watari with him. Raito smiled the smile that only a Kira could. L paid no attention to it for his eyes were more on the bulge that was forming in Raito pants. L gulped. 'You are the uke.' raito said as he forced L to lay with his face pushed into his pillow.

Raito smirked to himself. L wanted him; there was no doubt about it. Raito licked his lips and said, 'You are my cake.' As he thrust in deep. L tried to stifle a moan. Again and again Raito played his game. He was screwing with his mind. This lasted about a minute before L was covered in sweat and was moaning like crazy. Raito tried not to make L explode as he dug deep within L. L was gasping for breath as pleasure tore through his body.

~Knock~Knock~Knock~ Misa opened the door and looked at the men sweating on top of each other. 'Ummmm… Misa just came to get …. Raito?' Misa was flustered and was ready to die when raito said, 'Misa be a good girl and come here.' Raito pulled out of L. L body quivered. Misa walk towards Raito. 'You will do what ever I want?' he looked at Misa so seriously. Misa nodded, 'Misa told Raito she would!'

Raito smiled and said, 'well then how about you get on your knees?' Misa looked at him confused and said, 'What?' 'Do it.' Raito said. Misa looked at Raito and did as he said. 'Good, now just think as a way for us to be closer.' Misa closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Raito made L's hard member slipped into Misa's opened mouth. Misa eyes flew open and a look of total disgust appeared on her face.

'MKsmhfImdgRfjakA' she said, almost choking. Raito looked at her and said, 'do it as if it was me.' She looked at him, her eyes read, 'you tricked me' but she did as she was told. She moved up and down slowly at first, but she gradually speed up. Misa hated the feel of it in her mouth she only wanted Raito's. While Misa did as she was told Raito was again thrust into L. L couldn't even moan, he was so lost in the passion. Raito whispered into L's ears, 'sweet enough?'

L's body was covered in sweat. The friction between him and Misa made him want to explode, not to mention Raito was making him so hot. Raito thrust his hardest, making L explode. Misa removed her mouth from L. Her mouth full of his white semen. Raito looked at Misa and ordered, 'Swallow it.' Misa looked at Raito tears in her eyes, she shook her head. 'Do it.' tears made her face soaked. She swallowed reluctantly. It tasted like baking soda. She was shaking as she sat on her knees. L was panting. Raito had a sinister smirk on his face as he looks at who he had at his whim. He would use it greatly to his advantage.

So there you go my Yaoi fan fic! Of course it's death note! Misa x Raito x L! So will I continue? Only if I can think… I really am not that smart. BY: Ryan-Chan!!!


End file.
